Grocery Store Romance
by theperksofbeinglarissa
Summary: Just a sweet little drabble about Keith pining over the adorable cashier at his local supermarket.


**It's been so long since I've written anything that I've actually finished. Hopefully, this will get me back into the swing of things. My friend suggested this prompt and honestly, it seemed so perfect for Klance. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Okay, this is it. You can do this._

Keith took a step forward as the person ahead of him moved up in line. He was nervous, picking at the hem of his sweater. Surely if he kept at it, the thing would unravel.

Another step.

Oh boy.

This shouldn't be this hard. And yet, Keith was having trouble. He wasn't very good with people. In general, he avoided conversation as much as possible with anyone outside of his immediate friend group. But today was different.

Keith glanced up, peeking out from beneath his dark bangs as the cashier smiled. He flushed. No one had the right to look like that. Like sunshine, that smile lit up everything around him. And those eyes, blue like the ocean he'd once told Keith he'd been born near. Sun-kissed skin, silky smooth, he'd noted once when their hands brushed as he handed Keith his change.

Lance McClain. That boy would be the death of him. Ever since he'd started working at his local grocery store three months ago, Keith had been head over heels. The moment he saw him he knew he was doomed. Keith had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

Keith never liked doing the grocery shopping. He'd wait until they ran out of food, at which point Shiro would have no choice but to either go to the store or starve. Now, though, Keith insisted on being the one to do the shopping.

He'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask Lance out for weeks now. They'd had plenty of conversations while he was ringing Keith up, but nothing much beyond that. He'd caught sight of Lance down one of the aisles once, restocking the canned foods. When Lance spotted him he smiled that too-bright smile of his and winked. Keith had just about passed out.

Keith was determined, though. He didn't know how to do the whole 'people' thing but damned if he wouldn't do his best for that beautiful Cuban boy.

"Hey, you," Keith said as he approached the register.

Smooth.

"Hey yourself." Lance smiled as he starting ringing up Keith's items. There wasn't much there. He hadn't really needed to go to the store, but he'd wanted an excuse to talk to Lance again, so there he was.

They chatted about nothing, the conversation falling far shorter than Keith would have liked. He was paying. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it now.

Keith opened his mouth, but couldn't form the words. He managed some sort of rasping noise which got Lance's attention, but the second those gorgeous eyes landed on him, Keith froze. His mouth snapped shut and he clammed up.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

Yeah, you.

"No." Keith wanted to slap himself.

Lance gave Keith a warm smile as the next person in line stepped up and Keith was forced to move. Keith sighed. He'd missed his chance. Maybe next time, he thought.

"Hey!"

Keith spun around, eyes going wide as Lance shouted at him.

Lance smiled, not soft like before, but flirty bordering on mischievous. Could Keith get any redder? He didn't think so.

The old man Lance had been helping shuffled off, leaving his station void of customers. It was getting late, so there weren't that many people left in the store anyway.

"I get off at 10," Lance said. He was bent over the counter, chin resting on his hand as he gazed unblinkingly at Keith.

If there was an expression equivalent to a question mark, it was resting on Keith's face just then.

Lance only smiled wider. "Wanna get a drink with me?"

Oh.

For once in his life, Keith didn't flounder, didn't stutter out some vague response. Didn't say _no_. Though, perhaps he could have said yes a little quieter.

Lance laughed as Keith slapped a hand over his mouth, his response echoing around the nearly empty supermarket almost mockingly. Keith watched in awe as Lance doubled over in laughter. Sure, he was laughing at him, but he didn't really care. It was a sound Keith would never get enough of.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Again, could Keith blush any harder? His face felt like it was on fire.

Another customer stepped up to Lance's register. Lance started ringing her up.

"Meet me outside after my shift," he said, glancing over at Keith, who was still frozen in place. "It'll be my treat."


End file.
